


【XS】After you, it's all cheap tequila.

by Lynn0529



Series: 【家庭教师/KHR】XS [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, XS - Fandom, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn0529/pseuds/Lynn0529
Summary: Cake & Fork 设定大意：世界分为三种人，cake，fork，与普通人。Fork在吃食物的时候没有正常的味觉，只有品尝cake的时候才会出现正常的味觉。cake身上的每一处在fork的嘴里都是不一样的味道，比如唾液，血液，精液都是不同的。（具体设定见LOFTER）注：本文有对此世界观有一定程度上的更改。
Relationships: Xanxus/Superbia Squalo
Series: 【家庭教师/KHR】XS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641223
Kudos: 28





	【XS】After you, it's all cheap tequila.

**Author's Note:**

> Cake & Fork 设定  
> 大意：世界分为三种人，cake，fork，与普通人。Fork在吃食物的时候没有正常的味觉，只有品尝cake的时候才会出现正常的味觉。cake身上的每一处在fork的嘴里都是不一样的味道，比如唾液，血液，精液都是不同的。
> 
> （具体设定见LOFTER）
> 
> 注：本文有对此世界观有一定程度上的更改。

饿，很饿。

XANXUS对于食物的要求不是一般的高。少倒了一勺的酱汁，多烤了十秒的火候，配菜中有蔬菜等等都有可能招来暴君的怒火与生命的危险。

但是除了XANXUS自己没有人知道，他在14岁以后就品尝不出任何食物的味道。

不爽。

从外套下抽出枪来，对着天花板就是一枪愤怒之炎。

听着本来还算安静的Varia城堡一瞬间炸开了锅，听到某个标志性的大嗓门正一路吼着，一边重重地踏上楼梯冲上来。

刚刚还算烦躁的心情奇迹般的被安抚了。

XANXUS把脚搭上桌子，枪收回外套底下，好心情的闭目养神。听着Squalo正迅速跑上来的脚步声，难得回忆起了以前。

西西里是典型的地中海气候，冬季温暖潮湿，夏季却酷热而干燥。

XANXUS就是在一个酷热的异常的夏季丢失了自己的味觉。

那是在他14岁的时候。明明上一秒还品尝着Vongola本部的厨师提供的顶级和牛的肉排，下一秒却再也尝不出任何味道。

那一天，愤怒之炎席卷了大半个Vongola本部，匆匆忙忙赶过来的九代目却难以从XANXUS的口中问出任何讯息。血脉之中的超直感在疯狂叫嚣着，提醒他他的养子情况不对，可是却没有任何办法。

这种无法品尝出任何味道的状态一直持续了很久。期间，他像平时一样吃相同的东西，仅仅只有舌上的触感以及外表会告诉他食物之间有何不同。Vongola总部的厨师换了又换，而且XANXUS在用完餐之后会到达他当天怒气值的一个巅峰。

久而久之，XANXUS对食物的挑剔逐渐流传于整个黑手党。但是真实的原因没有人知道为什么，除了他自己。

XANXUS在16岁的一场酒会上碰到了一个少年。

少年的一头银发张扬的向上翘着，阳光都比不上他的头发耀眼。在一片觥筹交错中，独自又有一头银发的少年鹤立鸡群，实在难以不注意到他。

在旁人的交谈声中得知，少年名为Superbia·Squalo，年少成名的剑士，Vongola独立暗杀部队Varia定下的下一任的首领。

所谓的“天之骄子”吗？XANXUS这样想。

但XANXUS没有想到，这个少年会选择追随自己。

仅仅因为自己的一句话就去挑战剑帝杜尔，自我废弃的左手，拱手奉上的Varia首领的位置以及一个可笑的誓言。

理由仅仅是因为被自己眼中的愤怒所吸引？

可笑。但他还是把他留了下来。

XANXUS曾在指环战失败后的夜里无数次的回忆到这段时光，他记得，当少年剑士说出“被愤怒所吸引”的时候，自己曾经问过少年一句话。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

“不知道啊，有什么关系吗？”少年这样回答道。

XANXUS怎么也想不到，在时隔八年后的今天，少年剑士回答时因为不耐烦而微蹙的眉，不解而有些上扬的语调以及因为阳光的照射而变得透亮的银眸还都一帧一帧地在XANXUS脑海中回放，八年的时光丝毫不令它们褪色。

“Voi——！”刚刚回忆里的主角已经成功冲到了他的房间门口，丝毫不带停顿的直接拍开了门，“混账Boss你又有什么事情啊？！”

难得好心情的XANXUS撩了撩眼皮瞅了他一眼，又阖上眼睛不去理他。

“啧。”Squalo早已习惯了他这种态度，轻斥了一声后自行走上前去看到XANXUS面前已经空掉的酒杯，拿了一旁的龙舌兰替他续满。

XANXUS闭上眼睛听着他动作，感受到他在身前来回的穿梭带起的一阵一阵的风，觉出他的银发飞起几缕拂在面上。

XANXUS突然觉得有香味。

那不是什么纯粹的美食的香味。仿佛是从舌尖上炸开的一种清凉夹杂着微苦，一股浓郁的酒香直往喉咙里钻，引起一阵猛烈的灼烧感。

XANXUS失去了十多年而变得迟钝而干涩的味觉将这股味道传入他的脑海，他后知后觉的想起来，当面前这人还是个少年的时候，当他挥舞着缠着绷带的手发誓要追随自己，不剪头发的时候，曾从他身后传来一阵风，风吹起了他尚短的银发，也送来了这股气味。

可无奈当时的他心比天高，只觉得是错觉。又被接下来的摇篮事件以及冰封的八年耽误的忘记了这码事，苏醒后又再度准备了指环争夺战，更是把这件事情抛之脑后。

现在想想，这股味道似乎是曾经在某一场宴会中尝到的，一种名为金色龙舌兰的酒香。

为什么只能在面前这条鲨鱼在身边的时候感受到这种味道呢？XANXUS突然来了兴致。

这条鲨鱼难道是特殊的吗？他不由得在心底这么问自己。转念又觉得自己这个念头很是可笑，特殊之处？不过就是一条垃圾鲛罢了。

又被自家混账Boss骂了几句垃圾的Squalo对此浑然不觉，已经趁XANXUS沉默的这段时间替他倒好了酒，加好了冰块，正准备退出房间。

随着Squalo的距离越来越远，XANXUS所尝到的味道就越来越淡。

XANXUS抬眼时正看到Squalo准备出门，不知是挽留那股味道还是挽留Squalo的，下意识就把手边刚刚被倒满的酒杯冲着那一头银白扔了过去，浇了毫无防备的Squalo一头。

“Voi——！你又怎么了啊混账Boss？！”Squalo一瞬间感觉自己的怒气突破了某个临界值，三步并两步的赶回了XANXUS面前。看着面前这人一脸的‘你有什么意见吗垃圾鲛’的表情，Squalo只觉得自己总有一天是要迈向血压高这个不归路的。

“没什么事那老子就出去了啊！”知道这人不会再说什么，也搞不懂他留下自己的意思，Squalo干脆就不去想。转过身去走向门口，银白的长发在空中划出一条银弧。

XANXUS伸手就熟练的抓住了这头银丝，听见银丝的主人吃痛的抽气声，再一使力就把人拽向了自己。

Squalo只觉得今天的XANXUS十分莫名其妙，但不管他多么混账，他都不会反抗他的任何决定。

没什么挣扎的就被那人一点也不温柔的拽了过去，本来以为可能会挨一顿莫名其妙的揍，却没想到XANXUS却像是被他的头发吸引了所有注意力一般，甚至还放到唇边吻了吻。

“……！”Squalo的耳根一瞬间泛起一层薄红，“喂，喂！混账Boss你干什么？！”

XANXUS不去理他。他全部的身心都沉浸在了这醉人的醇香里。真的是从发丝上透出来的味道，引诱着他沉寂了十几年的味觉蠢蠢欲动。

“垃圾鲛，你头发上有酒的味道。”

Squalo见他这么沉迷还以为他要说什么，听到这样一句话后只感觉一股热流直径冲到了太阳穴，感到血压都被这个混账Boss整高了。

“当然的吧？！你刚把一杯酒砸老子头发上啊？！”

“你有意见？”XANXUS说的不是这个意思，但见他误解也并不在意。他品出这股醇香是最为上等的金色龙舌兰，还是已经被冰块镇好的，最佳口感的状态。

XANXUS把Squalo整个人拽过来，暴力制止住他的挣扎，手扳过银鲛的下巴让他正对着自己。

银鲛的耳根绯红，不知道是被他气的还是被他嗅头发的动作羞的。

指尖无意识的抚着他的长发，难得没有拽来拽去。记忆中张扬翘着的银发已经过腰。

原来真的已经这么久了。XANXUS想。他被冰封的八年并没有多少自我意识，就算是有也是浑浑噩噩，八年，对他只是一个数字。可是对其他人呢？对于这头已经有主的银鲛呢？

他突然就不想放开手了。不仅仅是因为发上似乎只有他一人能闻到的酒香，也是因为他是这头银丝的主人。

这条鲨鱼难道是特殊的吗？  
——是。

他必须承认了。

意识回笼时他已经不知道保持这个扳着银鲛下巴的姿势多久了，从银鲛又红了一个色号的耳根可以看出这时间应该不短。

他将脸凑过去，凑的极近。近到能从银鲛的银色眸子里看到自己的影子。

XANXUS又闻到了一股香。不是酒香。是一种果香。

清甜爽脆，甘香可口。

他直接吻上了Squalo的面颊，舌尖在Squalo光滑的皮肤上轻轻一勾。

当真是这里的味道。

银鲛的耳根上升到了一个崭新的热度与红度。

“喂……Boss你……”Squalo一贯中气十足的大嗓门发挥不出任何实力。他不是很懂XANXUS这是在做什么，总不是在调情？

Squalo对XANXUS的感情是不知道从什么时候起变了一种味道的。或许是在朝夕相处之中自然而然或许是在14岁那年的一见钟情。

他一直都把这种感觉当成崇敬，当做信徒对神主，骑士对国王的信仰。直到XANXUS在他面前被九代目冰封时。

那种仿佛全身的血液跟着他一起被冰冻，再也看不到除了他以外的任何东西，听不见他以外的任何声音的感觉与几乎天塌下来的绝望，绝不是崇敬与信仰能产生的。

如果不是他伤的太重，没几秒钟就失去了意识的话，他真的有可能拼尽最后一口气杀了九代，救出他的王。

等他再度苏醒时，绝望仍在，可是却冷静了下来。他坚信，XANXUS绝不希望见到九代的死，哪怕他再怎么说着狠话，九代对他都是极为重要的一个人。

他凭借着本事带领Varia替Vongola扫除障碍，直到Vongola解除对Varia的限制，重整旗鼓，寻找着解除冰封的方法，等待着王的归来。而这份变了味道的感情，也被他冰封在了心底。

他对XANXUS是有爱的，可XANXUS对他呢？

“垃圾鲛。”XANXUS自然能看出这条银鲨脑子里都在胡思乱想什么。他们就是有这种不需要言明的默契。

Squalo听到XANXUS叫他，自然而然的抬头去看他。

然后接到的不是XANXUS的话，而是XANXUS的唇。

XANXUS在吻他。

扯着那一头为他而留银白长发不容银鲛有一丝一毫逃离的念头。

Squalo有些吃痛。他为了迁就仿佛与椅子融为一体的Boss是半靠在地上的。XANXUS当然是不肯怎么低头的，只顾扯着他的头发往自己的方向拽。

XANXUS身上比他高好几度的热度透过制服传到他身上，鼻腔中喷出的热气化在他的脸上，就连火热的舌也探入他的口中，蛮横的将他的舌勾回自己口中。

银鲛的口中也有不同的味道，那是XANXUS在失去味觉前最喜欢的味道。肉细多汁，口感鲜嫩，微辣的胡椒汁加上几滴清爽的柠檬，是和牛牛排的味道。

XANXUS的口中不自觉的分泌唾液，并开始在Squalo的口中强夺豪取。紧紧捏住鲨鱼脖颈后的一块软肉，不允许他逃离分毫。

XANXUS不知道自己吻了多久，直到银鲛开始因为喘不过气开始大力挣扎方才松开捏着他后颈的手。

两人分开的时候唇齿间拉出一条银丝，也被XANXUS勾入口中。Squalo耳根上的红有向面颊发展的趋势。他实在招架不住这个混账Boss难得的温柔。

而且Squalo有一种感觉，这个混账Boss是真的想吃了他，不是向某些有颜色的地方发展的那种吃，而是生吞活剥，拆筋扒骨，连血肉都一滴不剩的吃。

现在在他面前的，不是以前那个慵懒的睡狮，而是抖擞抖擞毛发，亲自站起来，带着压迫感与嗜血感一步一步走向仍在垂死挣扎的猎物的雄狮。

这种颤栗的感觉令他兴奋与极度的着迷。这深深的提醒着他他迷上的怎样暴戾恣睢的一头猛兽。

他厌恶自己沦为猎物的角色，但若狩猎者是XANXUS，他不介意。

XANXUS再也抑制不住排山倒海般的饥饿感。

更多。他想。他还想尝到更多的美食。他的舌，他的唇齿都在蛊惑着他让他将这条独属于他自己的银鲨拆吃入腹。

XANXUS的呼吸变得粗重，像从野兽的喉咙深处发出的低吼。他扛起不知道为什么突然极度兴奋的银鲛随意的将他扔到床上，像个真正的野兽一般俯身倾上，叼住银鲛致命的咽喉处。

獠牙没有被阻碍的就刺入柔软的皮肉，Squalo不挣不扎任他动作。于是XANXUS尝到了银鲛血肉的味道。

他失去味觉的时候仅仅只有14岁，并没有尝过太多的酒。但他知道，如果问他世界上最为浓厚醇香的酒是什么味道，他有可能回答就是银鲨的血肉的味道。

他的口中只有半口血液，可他却尝出了饱满的口感。轻雅，层次分明，回味愉悦悠长。

现在正是酷热的暑天，Squalo并没有穿着制服外套。XANXUS轻而易举的就可以扯开薄薄的衬衣，衬衣的扣子崩飞的到处都是。

比起让Lussuria把扣子缝回去，Squalo还是选择把这件烧了换一件新的。

XANXUS就趁这个时候也扯下了他的裤子。因为脚上的靴子不是那么容易脱下而卡在了腿弯处。

XANXUS第一次觉得皮质的队服是如此恼人。

扯了两下没扯下去，有些上头的XANXUS干脆用愤怒之炎直接烧了个一干二净。然后极有先见之明的咬住身下银鲛的唇舌堵住一系列还未来得及出口的惊骂。

和牛牛排的味道在他口中炸开，其中还夹杂着刚刚被咬出的血。

和牛伴上醇厚的红酒。

XANXUS的手开始在Squalo的身上游走。他的手带着厚重的枪茧，下手也没轻没重。

然而Squalo并不在意。比起温情脉脉，他更喜欢狂暴与血腥。

Squalo的皮肤是天生的白皙，腰细腿长，肌肉分明没有赘肉。但白皙皮肤上一道道纵横交错的伤疤提醒着所有人这可是令所有黑手党闻风丧胆的杀人鲛。

这些伤疤多半是剑伤，是在他年少时期挑战各种用剑高手时留下的。自从杀了杜尔成为剑帝，就很少有人能再近他的身，更别提在他身上留下疤痕。

XANXUS抚着身下并不算顺滑，也并没有女人般柔软的肌肤，但这种手感令他上瘾。

Squalo的皮肤是清新的果香。XANXUS比较喜爱重口味的食物，但这股清新的味道也使他着迷。就像是用过和牛搭配红酒的正餐之后呈上来的小巧果盘。他不介意去享用。

Squalo的胳臂挽上XANXUS的脖颈，他的腿近乎被XANXUS折了一百八十度，而XANXUS的指正在他体内开拓疆土。

XANXUS的獠牙徘徊在他的咽喉处，落下一个又一个带着血迹的齿痕。

致命处落入XANXUS口中的感觉令他颤栗，不是因为恐惧，而是极度的兴奋。他只会允许XANXUS一个人如此，也只会信任XANXUS一个人如此。只要XANXUS想，命都随时可以交予他，何况区区咽喉。

饿。饿死了。

一指后紧随着的就是三指，根本不给Squalo任何缓冲时间。而紧致的后穴刚刚可以勉强容纳三指的时候，XANXUS便直接冲了进去。他再也耐不住饥饿。

疼。太疼了。

Squalo的身子一瞬间绷紧，原本抱着XANXUS脖子的手在XANXUS的脊背上落下一道道渗血的抓痕。

XANXUS啃上Squalo的锁骨，醇香的红酒伴上清甜的果香也是不错的选择。

但是XANXUS没想到，单单是锁骨这一块的皮肉，竟是被小火煎至两面金黄，油水透亮，连骨头都酥软的香煎小羊排的味道。

XANXUS的喉结上下动了动，他想不出这条银鲛还能带给自己怎样的惊喜。

未得到足够润滑的后穴渗出血来做了迟来的润滑。XANXUS不等Squalo习惯便开始了动作，没有太多的技巧性，一次一次的把自己送到银鲛身体的最深处，最为原始的交媾。

喘息从Squalo半张的口中流出，他不会婆婆妈妈的吝啬呻吟。

Squalo修长的腿搭在XANXUS的臂弯，白玉般的脚趾死死的蜷着。

待到XANXUS寻到银鲛体内的那一点，过电般的快感直接让银鲛软了腰。

口中的呻吟变的支离破碎，又被XANXUS堵回口中。半是涣散的目光紧紧追随着苏醒的雄狮。

等到进出十分顺畅的时候，XANXUS恶趣味的抵着那一点将银鲛整个翻了个身。

Squalo的呻吟一瞬间拔高，整个人宛若被强硬留在岸上的鱼儿一般弹起一瞬，又被XANXUS轻易制服。

经历了刚刚那一出，Squalo的性器颤颤巍巍地吐露出晶莹的前液。

XANXUS伏在他背上动作，他能感受到XANXUS身上的冻疤在磨着自己背部的皮肤。

撑在Squalo面前的麦色肌肤的胳臂上也有同样的疤痕。在外人看来狰狞而可怖的疤痕却令Squalo着迷。

Squalo塌下腰方便XANXUS的动作，唇舌吻上XANXUS带着厚茧的指尖与疤痕的胳臂。

火热的口腔将手指包裹，柔软的舌游走与每一处皮肤，舌苔摩挲着粗糙的枪茧。XANXUS身上的味道就足以让他沦陷。

XANXUS的饥饿并未通过性事有多少缓解，他叼起Squalo的后颈的皮肉拿犬齿研磨着，他必须控制住自己不真的咬下一口银鲛的肉来。Squalo的身上被他捏出一道一道的青紫，粗重的呼吸喷在银鲛的后颈，导致银鲛浑身都在颤抖。

伴随着最后的冲刺，XANXUS扯过Squalo的头发再度与他接吻，不顾Squalo已经近乎瘫软的身子。

XANXUS直接释放在了Squalo体内，撤出性器倚在床头上，直接够到还剩半瓶的龙舌兰倒入口中，也懒得去管加不加冰块，反正他尝起来就是普通的白水，能解渴就够了。

Squalo的意识已经不太清醒，任凭XANXUS口对口的哺给他一口酒液还差点被呛个半死。

甚至没有力气狠狠瞪这个混账XANXUS一眼，Squalo就沉沉睡去。

XANXUS还未有睡意。他触上自己的唇，似乎还在回味已经有十多年没有尝到过的美餐。

并不想浪费时间去思考为什么他会失去味觉，更懒的去想为什么只有Squalo能使他尝出味道。他只需要知道不管如何，这条银鲛都是仅属于自己一个人的就够了。

你是我的东西。XANXUS勾起熟睡的Squalo的一缕银丝，轻嗅熟悉的酒香。

Squalo的身上，尤其是锁骨之上几乎没一寸完好的皮肤，落满了XANXUS咬出的渗血的齿痕，宛若打下的烙印。

你只能是我一个人的珍馐美馔。

END


End file.
